My Girl
by Mooi Mandy
Summary: Bad at summaries...please read.
1. Unexpected Development

**A/N: I hope you like this, it's my first Haruhi/Takashi pairing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the OHSHC.**

**My Girl **

She looked at herself in the girl school uniform, and sighed. Last year towards the end of the school year, she had finally finished her debt, so instead of going back to school as a male student, she chose to continue the rest of her school year as a female student instead. So when she told her friends her decision, they were upset, until Kyoya had mentioned to them that there female friend was still able to attend the Host Club, as there own personal VIP guest (which only meant she didn't have to pay to visit).

Her father was smiling from the doorway, teary eyed as he looked at his daughter. "I am so glad you don't have to wear that icky boy uniform. So how did your clients take the news?"

"They actually were alright with it, they started asking me to participate in activities with them cause they said I was a great friend." Haruhi studied herself in the mirror, she was fifteen, and a sophomore now. The twins had taken her to there personal hair stylist, so now she had long wavy hair extensions that went down to her waist, and there mother had helped her find which bra was perfect for her shape (actually there mother had designed special bras for the young girl) she had turned into the daughter she never had. Haruhi didn't mind to much though, cause the twins mother was a very nice woman, and treated her kindly. Mrs. Hitachiin had even thanked her for opening up her sons world, to allow friendship in there lives.

"What time are the twins coming to get you?" Her father was looking through her school bag, a little confused. "Where is your lunch Haruhi?"

"Mrs. Hitachiin had given me a gold-card for lunches at school," She walked over to her father, and sighed, "I tried to tell her no thank you, but she insisted." She remembered having had argued with the fiery red headed woman for almost twenty minutes, until she had finally gave in, when Hikaru reminded her how much she liked the food from his trey when he had pretended to be fighting with his twin last year. "I made you a couple of box lunches dad, for your lunch and dinner." She grabbed her bag, and walked to the door, "I'm taking the train to-"

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Please don't be-" She paused mid sentence once she saw the person at the other side of the door, "Senpai?"

"Hello Haruhi, you look very becoming in the female uniform,: Kyoya bowed his head as he greeted his friend, "I was on my way to school, before I realized that you started today as a female student. Since the club would be upset if something happened to you on the way to school, we have decided to pick you up, and drop you off." He used his host cool smile as he explained to her, "We wouldn't want something to happen to you in a 100,000 yen uniform, now would we?"

"You guys didn't mind when I was in my male uniform." She mumbled as she waved bye to her father, and started walking down the stairs.

"Good morning Mr. Fujioka, and have a good day at work," Kyoya bowed, before following the young woman down the stairs. He grabbed her shoulder, as she tried to walk pass the Limo, "Now Haruhi, you don't want to offend me, now do you?"

She groaned as she climbed into the back of the car, in a very unladylike manner. "Rich Bastards."

Kyoya just smirked, hearing what his friend had said. "What was that, Haruhi? Was that a thanks?" He stared at her for a moment.

"Thank you, Senpai." She used her own host smiled, which he knew all to well.

He started a change of topic, "This is Mitsukuni, and Haninozuka's last year you know. They mentioned you went to there private beach with there families for a couple of weeks, then the twins family took you to Jamaica, you and Mrs. Hitachiin are really close now." He closed his lap top, and was now looking at her a little annoyed. "But what I do not understand, is when I invited you to go to Paris with Tamaki, and I you were to busy."

"Yes Mori-senpai, and Hani-senpai got me the passport, and then invited the twins and me to got with them. You, and Tamaki were somewhere in Germany when we tried to invite you. Then I spent the last three weeks of my vacation helping out my fathers friend, at his bed and breakfast. Remember him right, Misuzu?" Haruhi watched as the scenery changed as they got closer to the school, "Don't it I didn't get paid, so I didn't break any scholarship rules." She climbed out of the limo once the car stopped in front of the gates.

"You could at least let my driver open the door for you Haruhi," Kyoya followed her out of the car, and towards the tall building, "I don't-"

"Haruhi." A familiar baritone voice was heard from somewhere behind them, followed by a child like voice. "Haru-chan, you look cute in that dress!"

Kyoya turned at the sound of the two old Host, slightly annoyed that they hadn't acknowledged them. "Mori-senpai, Hani-senpai How are you two?" He watched as the taller senior leaned in towards Haruhi, and kissed her cheek as he reached for her bag, obviously not hearing the Shadow King.

Hani on the other hand heard, and stood next to the, now confused vice president, "Isn't great?"

Kyoya looked at the smaller senior, "What's great?" He continued to watch the taller senior take his only female friends hand, and walk her into the school building followed by Hani, leaving behind a now really confused Kyoya Ootori.

**A/N: I hope you like this story, I will get into the 'Hows, and 'Whens' of how the relationship happened in the next chapter. I hope you like this. Please READ and REVIEW!**

_._

"


	2. Silent Treatment

_Kyoya looked at the smaller senior, "What's great?" He continued to watch the taller senior take his only female friends hand, and walk her into the school building followed by Hani, leaving behind a now really confused Kyoya Ootori._

**My Lovely Reviewers**

_**NightWorldPrincess**__** – 4k-San – Paigeydoll**_

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, and thank you for reading the story if you are. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ouran High School Host Club...**

**Chapter Two**

_**:Flashback:**_

The twins were going to get it, when she got her hands on them. She was simply walking down the hall towards the beach, when out of no where the twins two maids grabbed her, and pulled her into her room, forcing her into a bikini. _'Where the hell do there twins always come from, it's not even there beach home.' _She looked at herself in the mirror, _'A couple quick pulls of the strings, and I'm -' _She didn't want to finish that thought as she look at herself, before finally wrapping a towel around herself, and heading to the beach.

Hani, and Mori were sitting on a towel watching the twins have a water gun fight with Yasuchika (Chika for short), and Satoshi. He looked up at his cousin to ask him something about cake, but paused when he noticed his cousin looking over him. "Takashi?" He followed his cousins gaze, and smiled.

Haruhi was wearing a black bikini, with white seashell patterns on her chest. The bottoms were the tie on kind, and the top tied in the back. She was obviously pissed at the twins, since they were most likely to be the ones to have brought there maids to put her in the bikini. She felt like someone was watching her, and blushed when she saw the two seniors staring, she grabbed her towel to cover herself.

Mori quickly grabbed the shirt he had removed when they got to the beach, and walked over to the now embarrassed brunette. "Here." It's not that he didn't enjoy seeing her in the same bikini he had liked from the music room #3, when they all went to the beach last time. He just wanted his friend to be comfortable, he handed her his shirt, and smiled a little, "You look goof though."

She blushed once again, but still took the shirt, and quickly put it on. She smiled up at the gentle giant, "Thank you Mori-senpai." She laid her towel down, and reached into her bag to pull out a book. When the senior sat beside her, she just stared at him confused. "So, having fun? Where are your parents?" She looked around, still not spotting the adults anywhere.

"They took the house boat for the night," Hani answered, as he joined his friend, and cousin.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a boat." She looked slightly impressed. "So you guys having fun?"

"Of course we have a boat." Hani answered with his childlike smile, "Have you been on a boat before?"

"No," She decided to put her book away, since she wasn't going to read it anytime soon.

"Maybe tomorrow, I can take you for a ride." Mori suggested, causing the young girl to stare at him in surprise.

Hani just giggled at the girls reaction, "Takashi talks around family, and friends he's comfortable with."

"I guess that would be fun, I'll go tell the-" Haruhi got ready to get up, when she felt Mori's hand stop her. "Mori-senpai?"

"I was going to take the twins to a males only club, my father always takes me, and Chika anyways. It's a place where rich people socialize with other rich people, while on vacation." Hani smiled, as he went to join the four guys still playing.

Haruhi sat quietly for a moment, and then turned to look at Mori. "You don't want to go to the club, with Hani-senpai."

"Satoshi enjoys those things with father, more then I ever will." The tall senior answered. He had liked the youngest host, ever since she went to help him look got his cousin at the water park owned by the Ootori family. He noticed it was getting cloudy, and the guys were already gone. "Dinner time."

Haruhi smiled at the senior, and turned her eyes back to the setting sun. "I'm going to stay out here, I packed some sandwiches before I came out here."

He watched as she stared ahead of herself, _'She is so beautiful,' _he thought as he studied her form, he liked how she looked in his shirt. "Alright, I-"

"You can stay Mori-senpai," She reached half of her sandwich out towards him, with her natural smile.

He smiled as he took the offered half, and smiled back at her. "Thanks."

"It's so beautiful here." She stood up, and removed the shirt he lent her, before walking to the ocean shore. She had finished her half before going waist deep into the ocean. She turned and looked back at where Mori was now walking towards her, with his shirt still in hand. "Don't you want to wear this?"

She shook her head, before ducking under the cool water, coming back up with a smile. "I didn't want to get your shirt wet, and there no one else out here to see me."

"I wouldn't have minded, it's easy to wash." Mori watched as the female host ducked under water, _'I wonder if she has any idea what she's doing to me, by standing there like that.' _He was deep in thought, so when he felt a soft hand on his arm, he blushed a little. He hadn't even realized that he had walked towards her as he thought.

_'You can really tell that he's physically active, look at his muscles, and he even has-wait what am I thinking?' _She blushed at the thoughts crossing her mind, and quickly turned away. This wasn't the first time she thought of him as more then a friend, or brotherly fashion, she (despite what the others said about her) knew her feelings since the first time he helped her from the twins, and Tamaki. She also knew he liked her as well, a lot with the other host, she just didn't like the others like she liked Mori, so she played to be oblivious so no one would had gotten hurt.

"Haruhi?" Mori looked down at the brunette, as she stared down at the waves, deep in thought.

She jumped, as her thoughts were interrupting, which caused her to loose her footing and fall under the water. She was quickly lifted up, almost just as fast as she had gone under, feeling as if a surge of electricity was shooting through her body. She looked up into his eyes, and blushed as she realized he was already staring at her, as he cradled her easily in his arms.

He could feel her warm breath against his skin, as her arms were wrapped around his neck, he loved how her skin felt against his. He stared down at her, slowly he lowered his face towards her, and gently kissed her lips. He was getting ready to pull away from the kiss, until he realized she was kissing him back.

"Rather her end up with Mori-senpai, rather then Tama-senpai." Kaoru wrapped an arm around his brother shoulder, already knowing the his brother only felt brotherly love for there best friend now.

Hikaru rested his head on his brothers shoulder, and sighed. "You're right Kaoru, but still I suppose I might be slightly jealous, at the idea of sharing her."

"Don't worry Hika-kun, Takashi loves her, he won't hurt her." Hani smiled up at the younger host. "We want our friends to be happy right?" He had his child like smile painted across his face.

Both twins nodded in agreement, "You're right, Senpai."

:_**End Of Flashback:**_

"Our mother asked us, to ask you if you were able to come over Saturday, and stay a couple of nights." Kaoru had linked his arms with his friend, as his brother linked his arm on the other side with her.

"Takashi wanted to take me out Saturday, but I can come over Sunday morning, my father is out of town for the next two weeks. He is leaving on Saturday." Haruhi smiled at her friend, and then looked up at Hikaru, noticing his far off look. "Are you alright Hikaru?"

Hikaru just smiled at his friend, "I was just thinking, this is the first Host Club since you started, that you aren't hosting.":

"Oh right, I forgot about-"

"Haruhi." Takashi was walking towards them, to the music room, he stopped once he caught up to the three. "Hello Hika-kun, and Kao-kun."

"Hello Mori-senpai, see you later Haruhi." The twins acknowledged there senior, before going into the music room.

Mori waited until he heard the click of the door, and then pulled his girlfriend into his embrace. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look, Haruhi?" He leaned down, and kissed her forehead.

She smiled as he tightened his grip on her, "You only told be about ten times today."

He smiled down at her, as he stroked her cheek gently. "Are you going to come in, and be one of my adoring fans," he smiled as she rolled his eyes at his question.

She rolled her eyes, as she got to know him better during the summer, she had learned that he actually was more talkative then he let everyone else know when he was with friends and family. "I planned on saying hello to the others, I haven't seen Tama-senpai for about a month."

"Ah." Was all the senior said, as some of the girls started gathering outside the music room, waiting for the doors to open. He placed a kiss to her hand before hurrying into the classroom.

Haruhi was taken by surprise for a moment, as she looked at the group of girls on this side of the door. She smiled as one of her old clients came up beside her, "Hello Ama-chan, how was your summer?"

"Hello, Haruhi-chan, it was nice. How was yours?" Ama was a junior, and also the only girl that knew she was a female since almost the beginning of last year. She had short burgundy with blonde, and red highlight, always up in some wild hair style. She was five-eight, and blue eyes. She was American, but grew up in Japan the last seven years because her father was in the military, and traveled all through Asia. She was also the only girl, besides Renge that she knew lived in the student dorms. "I might be going back to America at the end of this year, father returned there, he wanted me to finish my junior year since it's already paid for."

"You'll be able to see your grand parents then," Haruhi smiled as she remembered her friend talking about her grandparents, and how she couldn't wait to see them when she got back to America,

"Yes, I actually can't wait." Ama turned towards the doors, as they opened for business, "Well I am going to start requesting to see the twins, they are so dreamy, especially that Kaoru."

Haruhi smiled, already knowing how she felt for the younger twin, she looked towards the group of guys in front of her. _'Here's my boys.' _She walked over to where Tamaki was surrounded by all his fans, she smiled at her friend, as she stat across from him. "Hello senpai, how are you?"

The taller blonde wasn't paying attention, as he was trying to woo the girl in his arms. He obviously heard from Kyoya, about her dating Mori, otherwise he would had said hello at least.

_'At least he isn't screaming, like I thought he would,'_ She stood up, and walked over to where the Shadow King was typing away at his lap top. "Hello Senpai."

"Haru-chan, to answer the question that I;m sure is obviously playing across your mind, yes I informed Tamaki." Kyoya glanced up at the brunette, "That is why he is giving you the silent treatment, which I wish he would use more often," he smiled a little at the thought of a drama free Tamaki, "I wish you would had informed me, before having to witness it this morning."

Haruhi blushed, she looked over towards the blonde, who had his eyes on her while poetically speaking to the new client in his arms. She turned her attention back to Kyoya, "I apologize Senpai, I would had said something if you would had asked, but you never did ask." She smiled a little, as he looked at her to say something, but decided against whatever he wanted to say. "I will see you guys later," she bowed her head before walking out of the the, and taking a seat at the top of the stairs as she worked on her homework.

Tamaki couldn't give her the silent treatment for to long, could he?

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I hope you like this story. I will update again. Please feel free to message any ideas you have for the next chapters. Please Read and Review!**


End file.
